1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus, application transmitting/receiving method, and reception status information transmitting method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, broadcast systems used to transmit/receive broadcast programs are turning into bi-directional or interactive broadcast systems according to the advent of the data broadcast concept.
In this case, the bi-directional broadcast system includes a function of enabling a viewer or broadcast receiver to transmit information associated with a received broadcast or a broadcast to be received to a broadcast transmitting side.
The cable broadcast receiver is able to receive various applications from a broadcast transmitting side as well as a broadcast. In this case, the application means a program or codes capable of implementing a prescribed function in a prescribed receiving terminal or an implementation function conceptionally implemented by a prescribed program or codes.
However, in case that a broadcast transmitting terminal transmits plenty of applications to a broadcast receiver, it is unable to know a reception status of the broadcast receiver. So, it is unable to recognize whether a problem occurs or not in case that the broadcast receiver receives the corresponding application.
Moreover, if a volume of an application received by a broadcast receiver exceeds an available capacity of a storage device connected to the broadcast receiver, the broadcast receiver has difficulty in storing or implementing the received application.